Cruel Fate to meat
by Anaed
Summary: Back before Edward was tured he was to be married, but to who? Like they say, when you are changed you forget little things like that, but what if she was also a moster like you...or greater? Is Bella really a danger magnet or is someone out to get her?
1. The Mask'

The Mask

_by:_

_William Butler Yeats_

_'Put off that mask of gold_

_With emerald eyes.'_

_'O no, my dear, you make so bold_

_To find if hearts hr wild and wise,_

_And yet not cold.'_

_'I would but find what's there to find,_

_Love or descent.'_

_'It was the mask enged your mind,_

_And after your heart to beat,_

_Not what's behind.'_

_'But least you are my enemy_

_I must inquire.'_

_'O no, my dear, let all; what matter, so there is all but fire_

_In you, in me?'_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

All these beings think and believe they are the ruling species on this dieing and broken world. Well they may never know how wrong their human minds are, how our human minds are, how my once human mind was.

I sit here now in the meadow were once upon a time things were happy, now I'm alone with the sun shining off my crystal skin. My knees to my chin and my crimson eyes locked on the tops of the trees.

I remember the words_ he_ said to me before it all. Before the trouble, the mess, the pain. _He_ had given me that wonderful crooked smile that made _his_ once green eyes sparkle.

I sighed laying back into the warm grass that seemed to engulf my head. A single tear fell down my cold but humanly pale skin. I guess if I wasn't turned then I would be drown by now, maybe I have something to thank _him_ for...

No, I can't thank _him_! _He_ left me! On the day we would be married none the less, the fool! ((A/N: Oo Twisty!)) Then also left me to hid away and face the pain and eternal nights alone! I will never forgive _him _for what _he_ has done!

I tried to say _his_ name, but it was dead by the time it left my mouth. I lay there wondering if I still felt for _him_ as I did all those years ago. I quickly shot up with a unneeded gasp, but I felt as if I had been slapped by a new born vampire with all it's power!.

I just realized something, maybe it wasn't all _his _fault, what if it was _his_ new fathers? I felt the warmth of the sun leave the air and a freezing breeze blow by It didn't bother me but I still felt a quiver run down my spine as I stood up.

I would start a new life here, away from him, away from everything I knew, or anything that was me.

I took slow unneeded breaths to calm myself, no use crying over the past.

Then I finely remembered the words and how to say them. I opened my lips and out came_ the_ name in a hushed, shaky, and crackly from all the cry I had done. To human ears it was like a whisper, but to me it was like a drug to a addict; beer to a drunk; but also pain to the heart.

I said it again a little louder hoping the cooling breeze would some how take it off to _him_, then bring _him _to me.

"_Edward Cullen_"


	3. The Boy and The Bench

Chapter 1

The boy and the Bench in the School Yard

"We just have to let chips fall into place..." He said in his calming voice. Those green eyes parsing into my soul, I could lose myself in them, and most the time I think I did, but the problem was...I could think, until after I looked away.

Edward and I sat in the shade of a huge weeping willow, he held me in his arms. I was watching the light dance all around us. He was propped up on one arm resting in his hand. His other hand was in my hand as I traced circles around again and again ((A/N: wow, just picturing it is making me dizzy...))

I felt a jolt under me I fluter my eyes open and saw a boy with a brownish mop for what was called hair, and greenish blue eyes. He had a hand on my shoulder shaking it slightly. I blinked again and looked around.

Right, I was at the High school at Forks, I must have fallen asleep on the bench when I got here. ((A/N:Well that was stupid, not that a nap or to won't hurt...--))

I quickly stood up, forcing the boy to let go of my shoulder, and let his hand fall to his side. I could hear his thoughts running threw his head, and I must say they were a tad rude on my part.

'well she could at least thank me..'

I rolled my eyes, but turned to him and said as nicely as I could muster "Thank you, I would have problem slept threw the whole day."

When I had spoken the look on his face almost made me burst out laughing, well along with his thoughts. He had a huge grin plastered to his face, and his eyes were as shiny ans happy as those of a five year old in a candy shop. I almost failed in my attempt in not snickering at him.

I brushed my long chest nut hair over my solder, for some odd reason I had always been able to have it down to my waist, with out it in knots. I smiled back but I bet it didn't reach my purple eyes, yes, I know funny color, right? Well it's better then walking around with red ones. I have blue contacts, so the red mix with blue looks purple ((A/N:if you went to school, you learn this...)) So noway cover story is I'm came from England, well I did, but not from the time people would think.

I turned and picked up my bag and books, then started to walk to the covered part of the school and to my surprise, the boy fallowed, just like a little pup in a rain storm, and I'm a wolf I know about canines. His thoughts then reached the core of my head and it kinda creped me out sending a chill down my spine.

'damn, look at her walk' then the thought was fallowed by three whistles in his head that echoed threw my head as well. Another shiver ran down and threw my body.

I turned to him to try and talk him out being around me, he was my food, my prey. But right then did the first bell rang. I let out a long unneeded sigh, well that wasn't so hard, but then he opened his mouth to speak, stupid food don't talk to me, but of course those words were never said so he spoke first.

"So...Whats your first class?"

I raised on eye brow, that was a strange thing to say, and it sound like he changed what he was going to say mid sentence.

I had memorized my classes so I just pretended to look at it. I turned and looked at my schedule for e second before looking back at him, and said with a blank tone.

"English II, Then Algebra II...ummm..." after I had said my first few classes he had that shiny eyed smile again.

I just blinked a few times, did he have a multiple personality distorter or something? I decided to take a little peek into his so very interesting mind, to see what the is wrong with him.

'Dang it! She's hot and smart...but luckily these are my classes, well except for gym...'

Well that just made my mood meeter drop to low levels. I saw the paper in front of me and him handing it to me "So would you mind me walking you to class, I mean, if thats okey...we have the same first two classes and..." I raised an eyebrow, that was very upfront.

"...of course I won't mind...but what were you going to say?" I hated using this fake tone, it made me seem weak, I shuddered at the thought.

"well, we have all the same classes together, even threw lunch, up till the last class, you have gym...I don't..." He looked down at his feet, wow he really looked sad, damn what the hell...I thought maybe he would cry till his thoughts hit me like a rock.

'It's almost all the same this is great! All most all day with the second newest girl to Forks...I love my life...'

Now I half expected him to get down on his knees, kissing the ground, as he was crying. This was going to a nightmare, all day with this freak, sure he is funny, weird, and random, but hell he scared the crap out of me, and thats hard to do. ((A/N: True story! True story! okey back to chappy now))

I gave another fake smile "so should we go now?" I stepped back letting him lead the way. I guess in a would without Edward I would need afraid at some point to take up some of mind and distract from thinking of him to long. Of course my vampire mind will be able to think and remember several thing at one moment.

"Ya it's about time for class to start...so you don't think it weird we have almost all the same classes..." I turned and walked up to him poked a figure into his chest he wasn't very strong was he...

"Your not stalking me are you?" But I smiled slyly like a fox. He chuckles a little "No..." but it sounded like he had doubt in his voice.

I laughed laughed my soft tone that probably sound like a angel to him, but it hurt my ears. Maybe because I'd never really laughed since about 107 years ago. ((A/N: Okay I have to say Hugmefrooty did the math, I was a little brain dead at the moment and it was from writing this, so like it fools!))

I turned again and started walking along as he lead me to building 6 for English.

'Dang she's on to me...'

The thought of his just slipped into my head, with odd randomness on my part I couldn't help but quicken my pace and try not to show how hard it was not to laugh. I mean, laughing at something that no one had said is kinda crazy and well you get the point.

When we got to the door he stepped in front and opened it for me, I nodded my head in thanks, but stopped my walking short, what was this guys name? I looked at him I'm sure he had said it when he woke me up but I can for the life of a human remember it, plus I don't really care if he thinks it rude of me for forgetting it so I asked.

"Sorry, for asking but umm...What was your name again?"

The goofy grin returned and he he said slowly walking in, maybe so people could hear us together. "Names Tyler" I gave a little smile as long as it didn't start with an 'E; I'd be happy ((A/N: Yes even if it was Craisinones, you say that Craisin – unes ))

We walked in and he sat down at a desk somewhere maybe in the third row near the back. I walk to the teacher and handed him the slip the person at the front told me to get signed. As he signed it he told me to introduce myself by telling the half-awake class my name, were I came from, and something I enjoy doing.

I quickly looked around, the room seeing a blur of humans and I smelled a vampire but they were in the back and at the moment I didn't care much. I sighed and held my gaze to the floor at my feet, what to say 'hello my name is Jade Elizabeth Kunzo Mason to be, I was born in England 90 years before you were born , then moved here, and I love to watch the sun reflect of my skin.' Yeah like I could say that.

I stuttered "I'm Rain Kunzo," wow I sound like my own great-granddaughter!"I moved here from" damn it were was it from again, I got stage fright...and I'm not even on a stage. I swallow "England, and I sketch people in my spare time..." wait since when did I admit I like to draw! Well I guess now, in front of a class of 34 humans...and a vampire.

I look up now wondering were this odd smell was coming from. Werewolves, hate vampires and vis versa and to each other the smell is horrid But to me it they both smell like flowers dipped in cheese. ((A/N: Smells nice don't it))

When I look up my purple eyes meet those of a Golden tone. They went well with his pale skin, and purple, bruise like tone under his eyes from all our never ending nights, but it all made him that much more god like. And his musles were showing even threw the grey sweater he was wearing.

I gasped a little a hushed tone that I'm sure not even he could hear I said his name, even if I did want him to turn and face me, away from the brown haired girl he sat behind. It was true, it was a dream, it was a nightmare, it was Edward.


	4. Sorry not a chap

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
